Death before Destruction
by spongefiend
Summary: Derrick Harrington is dying inside because he knows that her days are limited. He knows that even though he visits her at the hospital everyday that she wont get any better. He knows that the thousands of dollars that her father is spending...


OoOOOooOOooOoo Death Before Destruction ooOooOOooOOOoo

Derrick Harrington is dying inside because he knows that her days are limited. He knows that even though he visits her at the hospital everyday that she wont get any better. He knows that the thousands of dollars that her father is spending to give her the greatest treatment in the world is not helping. The bone marrow transplant given to her by her sister isn't working either.

Week by week he see's her start to loose her hair and a piece of him dies every time. He can't help but think how is he going to live the rest of his life with ought her. He's lost , the only reason he didn't flunk out of high school yet is because she's forcing him to go to school, forcing him to study, and forcing him to do his homework.

The same routine everyday. Wake up, brush teeth, take a shower and eat breakfast. Go to school, suffer through the daily questions about her, drive to the hospital and spend as much time as he can with her. He loves her, he loves her so much that he's dying along with her. She doesn't know it but he's dying too.

He comes to the hospital one day and he notices that she's gone. He starts to panic because it's not time yet, it's not time for her to pass. So he rushes to the nurse and they confirm that she's in the garden. He let's out a deep breath. Now he's relaxed and he truly understands how he would feel with ought her. He's nothing, nothing without her and that scares the living shit out of him.

He waits until she comes back to her room and she tells him that she's having an extraordinary day. He listens while he pours her heart out. He listens when she complains that she knows it isn't working and the treatment isn't doing anything for her. He listens when she tells him that she knows that the end is near. He listens when she says she loves him. They've been saying for a while 'I love You' and it rolls off both of their tongues without worry.

"Claire." One simple word and he knows the question. "Don't worry she's fine, she's doing all that she can." He reassures her, because he knows that she's worried about her sister. Her sister always worried about her, mutual feelings, the love that the have or each other is dangerous. That's because she would do anything for her sister.

Or maybe it's because it could have been her sister instead of her. They were twins and Claire was supposed to come out first. But she was strong and she was number one in everything that she did. She was determined and when the doctor told her that it usually ran in the family with the first child Claire died inside. Mainly because her sister saved her life and now she had to watch her struggle day through day.

That's the reason why he will always hate Claire but only a little though. She stole her life and she doesn't even show. She comes to visit her once a week. That disgusts him, even though she went through a failed bone marrow transplant doesn't mean to lose hope. But that's what she's doing she's losing hope. Another reason why he hates Claire.

Her parents come everyday to, earlier than him though. They want to give them privacy. He talks about soccer he tells her how he lead the team to victory at the State Championships. She smiles wide and tells him that she's proud. He runs his hand through her hair and it's the same every time. Loose strands collect on his had. And she looks away like usual.

"Derrick." Another word but he understands the story all the time. He knows that she struggles with it and that she doesn't fully accept it yet. She's trying a lot, but there's only so much that she could believe. She's loosing hope herself and that make Derrick mad.

Her birthday is coming up soon, that makes her happy. So now he's happy, three days and he's planning the greatest party she's ever had. She's turning 17, graduating in 2 months. He hope that she'll make it that the procedure will work. But he has to stay focused on her birthday and he's got to keep it a secret from her.

The day is here he brings her to his house and, "Surprise!." She's shocked but thankful he could tell. They spend that night with her family and friends opening presents and talking. It's finally the end and he takes her back to the hospital, tucks her in and wishes her a great night.

When he comes by the next day she looks sicker somehow and he can't explain it.

Maybe it's because she know but he need to make sure so he asks.

"Derrick they said I have 3 more months tops." He could see the tears pouring down her eyes and his heart rips in two. So he doesn't talk all he does is climb onto her bed and hold her until they both fall asleep.

Two months had passed by and it's almost time for graduation. She's made it he thinks. Even through all she's been through she's made it. Her speech at graduation brought many to tears and it was the best he's ever seen her. Her smile is radiant against her skin. Graduation is soon over and she's back to that hell whole, tests are being done on her and he's upset. Every day he asks that she gets better but she isn't and that upsets him.

So the next day he climbs up to her hospital room and takes her out, he convinces her that they should go on a date. So they go, to a fancy restaurant and he goes down on one knee and proposes. Tears are in her eyes and she nods, nods so hard that her thinks her head will pop off. They go to tell her parents and it seems like they don't agree. He doesn't care because they are in love so he takes them back to the hospital and wishes her goodnight.

The next time he comes to the hospital she's gone and as usual he panics. He goes to the nurse and she calls the doctor who tells him that she's moved to intense care. His heart breaks.

A few weeks pass by and they go out every night and once the even went to his house. They hold each other, cry together, become one. Derrick finally feels whole and he can't tell what he would be without her, but he has a pretty good idea, nothing.

For another week he enters her hospital room but the bed is clear and it's made. Something is immediately wrong she never wants her bed made. So he panics as usual and the doctor comes in to confirm his worst fear. The love of his life is dead.

He falls and tears fall from his eyes with him. He sounds like a wounded dog but he doesn't care. He has to plan a funeral now, a funeral for his fiancé, that kills him. Her funeral will be simple, fast because he doesn't want people to see him cry.

The day had finally come and her sister is called up to talk about her.

"I've loved her since the day we were born. She might not have knew it but I did. I think about her everyday, how I wasn't good enough and how I'm the reason. It was supposed to be me but it wasn't and I thank her everyday. Although I hate myself for it. I think that I didn't visit her often enough, I think that she must have hated me for it. I hate me for it. I'm a horrible sister and I'm the reason why. Everyone might tell me differently but I know I'm the reason why. I was the only one who could save her.

But I failed that too. I sit on my bed and cry, cry and ask God why did he let it happen to her. Why did he rip her from our family and from the love of her life. I scream and break things, but I know I shouldn't because she wouldn't like me to be that way. I scream and I guess that it helps me a little because my anger is lessening. I love you sis and I hope it's good wherever you are. I'll meet you soon enough." By the end of her speech she's in tears and her mascaras running.

Now it's my turn.

"The love of my life, my fiancé, my everything." I look down because I don't think I'll be able to do it. I continue anyway. "Everyday I think about her too, I used to sit with her and talk about our future together. We talked about her family and everyday she used to tell me that she knows she won't last. I convinced her everyday that it would. But I knew deep down inside that it wasn't working either. So maybe that's why she didn't believe either. I don't know what to say anymore, all I knew is that I loved her.

Ever since we were 10 I fell in love with her and when we were 12 she told me I was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with. That excited me and then one year later she told me she was diagnosed with cancer. Then a few months later her hair started falling out in big chunks. I didn't know what to do but I stood by her side and held her hand through it the whole time.

Down to the days of her death I proposed. We were supposed to get married in 3 months. A small wedding with only close family. But I guess it's not going to happen yet. I loved her so much, so fucking much. I love you Kristen. I will always love you." I said as I walked to her grave. "I'll love you forever" I said as tears ran down my eyes.

Authors Note:

Thanks for reading my one shot and supporting it as much as possible. Leave reviews and this idea just came to me. While I was writing this I started tearing up. Love you guys R&R.


End file.
